disneysrecessfandomcom-20200214-history
The Ratings Game
"The Ratings Game" is the sixteenth and final episode of the third season of Recess, which was first broadcast on January 22nd, 2000. Plot 'Summary' The Ashleys implement a rating system. Unsurprisingly, it soon wreaks havoc on the social structure of the playground separating friends and cliques, alike. 'Main Story' While picking teams for kickball, The Ashleys pass out pink letters then tells them that were everybody's ratings due to the past few days spectating them. Explaining to the kids that each number is great or less (see Ratings) The Recess Gang got bad or good ratings, which unfortunately stops them craving Lawson, due to T.J. being a 5. Also, separate people who are friends like The Diggers, which also make T.J's friends, ditched him. Since Gus does not have real friends in the 0's, he talks to pigeons. King Bob won't help T.J due to 7's or higher can talk to him. Since T.J. interfered with Bob, the Ashleys change him to a 4, then a 2. Then Ashley A. make him a -3, then a -5. But after the rest of his friends saw him standing up what had he believed in, the Recess Gang joins him as they turn into -5's. Then the rest of the school did not join him due to the Ashleys saying that if they join them, they will be -5's. Then the gang makes a plan to make everyone together by making them 10's. Admitting defeat, the Ashleys stop their plans. The episode ends with T.J telling the playground that there will be an all kid dodgeball game. Ratings Ashley's Original Ratings: '0' *Gus Griswald '1' *Randall J. Weems *Mikey Blumberg *Guru Kid *Peanut Butter Kid '2' *Jocko *Susan '3' *Menlo *Jordan '4' *Digger Dave *Jerome *Wizard Kid (from the episode "King Gus") *Timmy Milton '5' *Digger Sam *T.J. Detweiler *Cornchip Girl *Sue Bob Murphy *Greg Skeens *Swinger Girl *Megan *Conrad Mundy '6' *Erwin Lawson *Ashley Spinelli *Upside-Down Girl *Phil *Gordy *Lily *Cheay '7' *Captain "Brad" Bradley *Butch *Clyde Philmore *Eddie *Carl *Ronnie '8' *Gretchen Grundler *Hustler Kid '9' *Vince LaSalle *Brandon the Singer *Judy Wertz '10' *King Bob *Ashley Armbruster *Ashley Boulet *Ashley Tomassian *Ashley Quinlan Later: The Recess Gang is rated -5 In the End Everyone is a 10 Goofs *'Consistency error: '''After Lawson asks for T.J.'s 5 ratings, Lawson takes it, makes fun of T.J. and carries it away. Afterward in the episode, T.J. still has his 5 ratings. *'Coloring error: 'When the gang is at the garbage can and Spinelli is talking, one of the fence poles isn't colored in. *'Coloring error: 'When King Bob says "If I add the Ashleys' ten with this new ten", the '10' on his jersey is pink instead of blue. *'Dialogue error: 'Skeens and Mundy are both shown to be 5, but towards the end of the episode, Mundy said (returning to the back of the school) "I missed you, man". *'Dialogue error: 'Jordan and Jerome were 3 and 4, whereas later, Jordan is said to be a 17. *'Coloring error: 'During the period when the gang hands out their ratings, in the line where Lawson and Gordy stand, two kids are handed out the papers. When they read it, their original ratings are hidden to the color of their shirts. *'Animation error: 'On the ground, when all are walking around with their rates, Randall has a 2 instead of a 1. *'Continuity error: 'When T.J. goes to talk to King Bob, Jordan walks towards T.J. after Ashley B. comes up pushing a new rating to T.J., Jordan is suddenly far from T.J. instead. *'Animation/consistency error: 'While Mikey is giving out ratings in front of the school bus, his number appears to be 5 instead of -5. *'Coloring error: 'When the gang is giving out ratings to their friends inside the classroom, Miss Grotke has red hair. This was done on purpose for a "Spot the Difference" promotion for Disney's One Saturday Morning, and wasn't corrected for reruns. *'Animation error: 'When Ashley B. says, "-5 alert," her eyebrows are missing. *'Animation error: 'During the ending scene, there is a kid shooting a basketball towards the basket backboard, but the hoop is invisible. The ball bounces back after hitting "nothing". The audio effect was included despite the animation goof. Trivia *Ice Cream Girl and Peanut Butter Kid both make a cameo together in this episode. *This episode's title is a reference to the 1984 film, ''The Ratings Game. *This episode was cut from the Italian dub. *This episode was paired up with "My Funny Valentines" outside the US. *This was the final episode to be written by Holly Huckins. Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes